Blackberry Jam TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Unos Harry y Draco de 10 años son evacuados de Londres durante el Blitz y, por un error de logística, terminan no solo compartiendo casa, sino también cama. Síganlos mientras crecen con la guerra como escenario, descubren quiénes son en realidad y se enamoran lentamente. Traducción autorizada del fic en inglés de JulietsEmoPhase, en AO3. Traducción en HIATUS.
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumen:**

***GANADOR al "Mejor Drarry" en los premios Harry Potter Fanfiction 2016 de Wattpad***

Unos Harry y Draco de 10 años son evacuados de Londres durante el Blitz y, por un error de logística, terminan no solo compartiendo casa, sino también cama. Síganlos mientras crecen con la guerra como escenario, descubren quiénes son en realidad y se enamoran lentamente. AU muggle en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ligero smut, advertencias por algunos pensamientos de autolesiones y suicidio.

 **Notas de la autora:**

[…] ¡Prometo actualizar tan pronto me sea posible! Serán ocho capítulos en total, incluyendo un epílogo. Así que, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Mi gente bella del fandom! Les he traído una historia más… Me mató en cuanto terminé el primer capítulo, y no pude dejarlo hasta acabar… Como ya lo dijo Juliet ( _o sea, la autora_ ), son ocho capítulos; espero poder actualizar regularmente.

Disclaimer: La historia original le pertenece a Juliet, cuyo perfil pondré en el mío, así como un link a la historia original por si quieren verlo. Ni Juliet o un servidor ganamos retribución alguna por esto, aparte de sus hermosos comentarios y una que otra maldición por actualizar lentamente.

Disfruten…

* * *

 **Mermelada de zarzamoras**

 _1 de septiembre, 1940_

Harry descendió del tren en una plataforma desconocida, atiborrada de gente. Jugueteó nerviosamente con la tarjeta que traía sujetada al abrigo, con sus únicas pertenencias atascadas en una pequeña maleta que apretaba a su costado, mientras trataba de evitar ser golpeado por los otros niños, que bajaban ansiosamente de la máquina.

—¡Por este lado! —gritó el oficial de acantonamiento, indicándoles la salida. El tren había cerrado ya, y había unos cuantos adultos que habían viajado con ellos desde Londres, así que fue un reto mover a todos de forma ordenada. Viendo que era uno de los evacuados más grandes, Harry trató de ayudar lo más que pudo. Había discutido con su madre, argumentando que no necesitaba irse, que la evacuación era para bebés y que, como él había cumplido diez años en julio, eso significaba que ya no era un bebé. Pero no había habido forma de convencerlo, así que, para no sentirse tan avergonzado por haber escapado de Londres, Harry tomó la mano de una pequeña niña que estaba llorando, con una máscara de gas colgada de su cuello, casi tan grande como su cabeza.

—Tranquila —dijo, en su voz más alegre, acomodándose los lentes que amenazaban con deslizarse por su nariz—. No hay razón para llorar, vamos a una gran aventura.

Sonrió y la niña sorbió la nariz y se secó los ojos.

—Pero yo no quiero una gran aventura —susurró—. Quiero a mi mami.

Harry trató de tragar el pesado nudo que se formó en su garganta por las palabras de la niña, pero siguió con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—Estoy seguro de que verás a tu madre muy pronto. Hasta entonces, tienes que ser valiente, y hacer que se sienta orgullosa.

La niña asintió solemnemente, mientras pasaban con lentitud frente a una pared de ladrillos que anunciaba que estaban en la estación "Little Whinging". Harry supo que estaban en algún lugar de Surrey, pero solo sabía que estaba al este de Londres, y nada más. Había estado tan empecinado en que no se iría, que cuando las bombas comenzaron a caer, no había tenido oportunidad de sacar un mapa de la biblioteca, antes de tener que despedirse.

Se mordió la mejilla por dentro, negándose rotundamente a pensar en su madre despidiéndolo en la estación, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas mientras le hacía prometer que escribiría en cuanto llegara a su nuevo hogar. Harry era un niño grande, y tenía que cuidar a los pequeños que estaban mucho más asustados que él.

También se rehusó a pensar en la forma en la que la tierra había temblado, y en la forma en la que el cielo se había encendido como un horno, donde los bombardeos habían ocurrido por toda la ciudad. Su madre la había asegurado que su calle estaba perfectamente a salvo, pues con la fiera señorita McGonagall en la vigilancia vecinal, nadie se atrevería a dejar caer sus cortinas, pero cuando Harry protestó que eso significaba que deberían dejarle quedarse también, dado que era tan seguro, su madre contestó: "Nunca se puede ser muy cuidadoso".

Harry se sentía como un cobarde, dejando a su madre atrás cuando su padre ya se había ido a pelear a Francia. Había volado aviones de guerra y, cuando Harry fuera lo suficientemente grande, iba a unirse a las fuerzas aéreas y hacer lo mismo. Pero, hasta entonces, eso significaba que su madre estaba sola y Harry odiaba eso tremendamente.

Apretó la mano de la pequeña niña, y ella le sonrió de vuelta, pero el ciento y más niños estaban llegando al camino fuera de la estación, y estaban siendo dirigidos en direcciones diferentes, según la escuela de la que provenían.

—¡Hogwarts! —gritó uno de los oficiales, haciendo un gesto y señalando hacia la derecha—. ¡Quien sea de Hogwarts, a este autobús, por favor!

Harry miró a la pequeña.

—¿Eres de Hogwarts? —preguntó, pero la niña negó con la cabeza. Así que Harry se negó a dejarla hasta que pudo emparejarla con alguien de su propia escuela, y como resultado casi pierde el autobús.

—¡Apúrate, chico! —espetó un hombre con cabello negro y grasiento, mientras el moreno subía los escalones, pero el conductor, un hombre grande con una barba poblada, chasqueó la lengua ruidosamente.

—Oh, déjalo en paz —dijo, con un grueso acento de la comarca, que Harry había escuchado una o dos veces en el mercado de los granjeros—. Ya ha tenido un día muy largo, como para que espantes al pobre muchacho. —Harry le sonrió agradecido al hombre, y se dejó caer en el primer lugar vacío que encontró, pateando su maleta bajo sus piernas y abrazando la máscara de gas contra su pecho.

Quizá no le gustaba, pero ya no había forma de volver atrás. (Lo había revisado, no había forma de volver a Londres sin un boleto de tren, y no tenía semejante cantidad de dinero, más que un chelín en su zapato izquierdo por si algo se presentaba). Así que tendría que juntar valor y encarar lo que fuera que siguiera con valentía.

Había hablado con muchos niños en su viaje desde Victoria, pero ahora, él y sus acompañantes estaban más en silencio, asomándose ansiosamente por las ventanas, mientras el pueblo de Little Whinging pasaba junto a ellos. No había edificios altos como en Londres, y las casas eran más grandes, todas con jardines afuera que a Harry le gustaron mucho por las coloridas flores. Era ya tarde y el clima era templado, así que había muchas personas caminando mientras el autobús pasaba, y frecuentemente saludaban con alegría a los niños. Harry sintió un poco de calidez en su alma, por los rostros amables, y esperó que le tocara vivir con una buena familia.

Después de diez minutos (a juzgar por el reloj de su padre, que llevaba orgullosamente en la muñeca), Harry se asomó mientras se estacionaban en el patio de la escuela del pueblo. Una de las razones por las que su madre había estado tan ansiosa porque fuera a Little Whinging era porque tenían una escuela secundaria, para que pudiera continuar con su educación. Esto, al final, había sido lo que lo había convencido, porque los pilotos necesitaban ser buenos en matemáticas. Miró el gran edificio de ladrillo rojo y respiró hondo para recobrar fuerzas. Aquí, se juró, era donde iba a trabajar más duro, y hacer que su madre y su padre se sintieran orgullosos.

Solo quedaban unos veinte niños que bajaron del autobús, y Harry pudo verlos mejor. Todos iban con él en su escuela en Victoria, pero solo reconoció al chico de su año. Aunque era difícil no reconocerlo, con su sorprendentemente claro cabello rubio. Sabía que su nombre era Draco Malfoy, y que era muy rico, pero nunca habían hablado. Su amigo Ron le había dicho una vez que la única razón por la que Draco no estaba en un internado era porque su madre se había rehusado a mandarlo lejos. Las bombas debían haber hecho que la señora Malfoy cambiara de opinión; si no, ¿por qué estaba ahí con el resto?

El moreno deseaba que Ron estuviera con él, pero tanto el muchacho, como su hermana y sus hermanos, se habían ido al campo el año anterior, cuando la guerra había comenzado. Harry había prometido escribirle en cuando supiera su nueva dirección, para que pudieran seguir intercambiando cartas, pero no sería lo mismo que tener un amigo de verdad a su lado.

Se acercó más al rubio mientras todos entraban a la escuela y se agrupaban. Había unos cuantos adultos ahí, en su mayoría mujeres; la mayor parte de ellas parecían estar organizando a los niños, pero algunas solo miraban ansiosamente mientras todos eran formados en una línea con rudeza, de acuerdo a la edad. Él y Draco eran dos de los más grandes de su escuela, así que se quedaron al final de la fila. El cabello del rubio formaba un agudo contraste con el negro azabache del moreno.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente.

Draco se giró y lo miró con sorpresa. Tenía el rostro tenso y la mandíbula apretada y, gracias a la diferencia de estatura por varios centímetros, fue capaz de mirar a Harry desde arriba, con unos ojos brillantes y plateados.

—¿Hola? —dijo.

—Vamos a la escuela juntos —dijo Harry, armándose de valor.

Pero Draco solo frunció el ceño.

—Lo sé —dijo—. ¿Todos nosotros?

—Quiero decir…

—Oh, excelente —dijo una oficial, interrumpiéndolos—. Si están juntos, tengo la casa para ustedes. —Comenzó a caminar, indicándole a los chicos, por encima del hombro, que la siguieran.

Varios hombres y mujeres estaban emparejando niños con nuevas familias, por lo que Harry podía ver. La mayoría solo miraba los rostros y tarjetas de nombres antes de apresurarlos hacia los adultos que los esperaban.

—Creo que se refiera a nosotros, ¿no? —le dijo a Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, y comenzó a seguir a la mujer.

El otro chico trotó a su lado, acomodándose la máscara de gas.

—¿A qué se refería con "juntos"? —preguntó. No miró a Harry, sino que miró con enojo a la mujer, mientras ésta revisaba una lista y buscaba entre la multitud—. Mi madre insistió en que fuera ubicado en un hogar decente. ¿A dónde vamos?

Harry pasó saliva, tratando de no dejar que lo alterara.

—Creo que nos enteraremos pronto —dijo, mientras el rostro de la mujer pasaba de tenso a feliz, habiendo encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando.

—Por acá, chicos —dijo, agitando su mano ansiosamente; probablemente, con ganas de volver y atender a algunos de los niños más pequeños—. ¿Señora Figg? —dijo, dirigiéndose a la mujer que había hecho que sonriera—. Dice que puede alojar a dos, ¿es correcto?

Una mujer mayor, con ojos y cabello cafés, se acercó y se acomodó el abrigo beige de lana. Tenía líneas alrededor de los ojos y de la boca, y apretaba con fuerza una bolsa de mano de cuero, que descansaba contra su cadera.

—Oh —dijo, poniendo los ojos como platos al ver a los dos muchachos—. Oh, no, yo me refería a que podía alojar a dos hermanos.

La oficial le echó un vistazo a su diagrama.

—Me temo que tenemos pocos hermanos, señora Figg —dijo, tratando de mostrar emoción—. Y ya han sido acomodados o son más de dos. Pero, ustedes son amigos, ¿no es así, chicos? No les molestará vivir juntos, ¿verdad?

La señora Figg trató de hablar, y Draco se veía medio horrorizado, pero Harry estaba decidido a ver el lado positivo. Había prometido ser valiente y no causar molestias.

—Está bien —dijo, asintiendo con energía—. Draco y yo estábamos en el mismo grupo en Londres, y seremos mejores amigos aquí en el campo, estoy seguro de ello.

—Eres un buen chico —dijo la oficial, apretando su mejilla gentilmente—. Estoy seguro de que los veré a ambos en la escuela pronto. Mientras, ¡son libres para irse! Apuesto a que están famélicos después de un viaje tan largo.

Y con eso, giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la multitud, dejando a Harry con la extraña compañía de Draco Malfoy la señora Figg. Se giró y los miró a ambos.

—Lamento que no seamos hermanos —dijo nerviosamente.

La señora Figg rio y revolvió su cabello.

—No te preocupes por ello, jovencito —dijo con cariño—. Harry, ¿verdad? ¿Y Draco? Bueno, ¿por qué no se quitan esas etiquetas y nos vamos a casa? Tengo un estofado de carne en la estufa.

—Suena maravilloso —dijo Harry con sinceridad, arrancándose el cordel alrededor de su botón hasta que se aflojó, mientras comenzaban a caminar por el corredor, hacia el aire de la noche—. Traía unos sándwiches de refrigerio, pero nos los comimos en cuanto nos subimos al tren, y eso fue hace horas.

La señora Figg rio de nuevo, pero Draco seguía en silencio, mirando el suelo mientras caminaban.

—¿Por qué quería hermanos? —preguntó el rubio.

Harry no lo había pensado, así que miró a la mujer, esperando la respuesta. Sin embargo, la mujer estaba muy ocupada haciéndole señas a un autobús que acababa de aparecer en el camino, agitando su bolsa para que se detuviera.

—No se preocupen —dijo jadeando, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron—. Yo pago el pasaje, son solo unas cuantas paradas. Podrán caminar cuando vengan de la escuela. Es solo que es un poco difícil para mis viejas rodillas.

El conductor los saludó con un gesto con el sombrero, y los tres encontraron asiento cerca de la parte trasera, donde Harry y Draco tenían suficiente espacio para dejar sus maletas.

—¿Por qué quería hermanos? —preguntó Draco de nuevo; esta vez, un poco más fuerte y mirando a la señora Figg a los ojos. Luego, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

La anciana suspiró.

—No es mucha molestia, supongo, dado que ustedes son amigos, pero solo hay una cama. Tengo una casa pequeña, pero hay un lindo ático que pensé que sería perfecto para un par de hermanos que están acostumbrados a compartir. Espero que eso esté bien para ustedes, chicos.

Harry sintió que sus orejas se ponían rosadas. ¿Él y Draco iban a tener que dormir en la misma cama? Eso era algo que hacían las mamás y los papás, o los hermanos cuando había demasiados como para caber en la casa. La familia de Ron siempre tenía que intercambiar camas, y compartir con los otros, pero era normal para ellos. Pero Harry siempre había tenido su propia cama, y la idea de tener que compartir con Draco era bastante espantosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a tener que quedarse ahí? ¡Seguramente, uno de ellos podría mudarse a algún otro lado donde no tuvieran que compartir!

Alzó la mirada y se sintió avergonzado de inmediato. La señora Figg había cambiado de semblante, y ahora se veía preocupada. Harry recordó su juramento de ser valiente, sin importar qué ( _después de todo, hay una guerra_ , se regañó a sí mismo), y se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Será muy divertido! —exclamó, esperando que la mujer y el chico sonrieran—. Haremos de cuenta que somos hermanos. Después de todo, siempre quise uno.

En verdad quería que Draco dijera lo mismo, que también había querido un hermano desde siempre, pero el chico solo asintió y dijo: "Está bien".

Sin embargo, la mujer parecía aliviada por su comentario.

—Buen chico —dijo, contenta con él—. Ese es el espíritu. En la guerra, tenemos que hacer lo necesario.

Harry tenía ganas de decirle a Draco que estaba seguro de que otra familia estaría disponible pronto, y que quizá alguno de ellos podría mudarse. Pero le pareció grosero decirlo frente a la señora Figg, así que se quedó callado. En vez de eso, escuchó mientras la mujer les contaba acerca del estofado que había preparado durante todo el día, y cómo cultivaba las zanahorias y frijoles ella misma, en su patio trasero.

—¿Usted las cultiva? —preguntó Harry sorprendido—. ¿En el suelo, en la tierra?

—¿De dónde más crees que vienen? —dijo la mujer, riendo, cuando el autobús se detuvo y todos se bajaron.

Harry bufó y miró a Draco, esperando apoyo. Se sorprendió al ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del otro chico, así que siguió hablando.

—Bueno, señora Figg, en Londres las zanahorias vienen en latas.

Eso la hizo reír bastante, y los tres anduvieron por el jardín al sonido de su risa. Su casa era pequeña, pero encantadora. A Harry le gustó la variedad de flores que podía ver en el borde de su jardín delantero, y el pasto estaba podado cuidadosamente. La puerta de enfrente era de un rojo oscuro, que le hizo recordar las cabinas telefónicas en casa, y lo sintió como un buen presagio; como si hubieran traído una pequeña parte de Victoria con ellos.

—Tendré que darles copias de las llaves —dijo, mientras abría la puerta—. Pero, por ahora, estoy segura de que pueden compartir. Bueno, ahora entren, entren.

Apresuró a los chicos por el umbral y hacia la casa. No había recibidor, entraron directo a la sala de estar. Harry tenía que decir que era bastante agradable, pues le hacía recordar a las casas de sus abuelos. Todo estaba muy limpio, aunque los muebles no combinaban, y creyó ver un pequeño mantel tejido bajo cada adorno posible.

En cuanto estuvieron adentro, varios gatos salieron de cada rincón posible, y maullaron fuertemente al acercarse a saludar a la señora Figg con emoción.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos —dijo la mujer, alejando a los animales—. Los alimentaré después, tenemos invitados a los que atender primero.

Harry y Draco habían saltado al mirar a las criaturas, que ahora los miraban con ansiedad. Harry no sabía del rubio, pero él nunca había tenido una mascota, así que se sentía bastante desconcertado al encarar a tantos de ellos. Su padrino tenía un gran perro negro, pero los perros siempre se ponen contentos al verte. Los gatos, en su experiencia, solo parecían querer rasguñarte.

—¿Muerden? —exclamó, esperando que Draco no se riera de él, pero el chico parecía estar más espantado que él mismo, pues se escondía detrás del moreno.

—¡Oh, cielos, no! —dijo la señora Figg, quitándose los zapatos y desabotonándose el abrigo—. Pero tengan cuidado con Tufty, ése es un poco celoso. —Un gran gato peludo, con los ojos entrecerrados, les bufó, y Harry decidió mantenerse alejado de él lo más posible—. Venga, pónganse cómodos. Los zapatos van cerca de la puerta, los abrigos en el perchero… Oh, permíteme —dijo, mientras Draco luchaba un poco para colgar su chaqueta, aún de puntillas, así que Harry no tenía oportunidad—. Muy bien. Bueno, ¿qué les parece si cenamos?

Harry y Draco dejaron sus maletas y máscaras de gas cerca de la puerta de enfrente, junto a las escaleras angostas que llevaban a los pisos de arriba y, seguramente, al ático. El moreno se asomó por donde las escaleras giraban, hasta perderse de vista, pero obviamente iban a poder verlo más tarde, mientras la señora Figg los dirigía a la cocina. Había dos puertas más que salían de la sala, que parecían llevar a la habitación de la señora y a un baño. Puede que fuera pequeño, y un poco torcido, pero Harry tenía que admitir que tenía un encanto particular. Respiró profundamente mientras se sentaba a la mesa; así que, esta sería su casa por el tiempo que estuviera ahí. Considerándolo todo, no estaba tan mal.

La señora Figg se encargó de hablar mucho durante la cena, pero Harry era bastante bueno para responder preguntar, tanto por él como por Draco. Pudo contarle acerca de la escuela y de la zona donde crecieron, acerca de los profesores y el equipo de fútbol en el que jugaba. Draco no estaba en el equipo, pero Harry no pudo evitar notar que se enderezaba con interés en cuanto el moreno comenzó a hablar acerca de los juegos en los que se habían enfrentado con otras escuelas. Habló acerca de su madre, de que trabajaba en la fábrica, y de su padre y los aviones, y que algún día él quería ser un piloto también.

Sin embargo, la señora Figg hizo una pregunta extraña al respecto.

—¿Tu padre también usa lentes? —preguntó, mientras les calentaba un poco de budín de pan (1). Harry y su madre habían estado racionando bastante por meses, así que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comido algo que no fuera leche condensada como postre, así que le emocionó mucho la idea de comer un pudín decente.

—Em, no —dijo, distraído—. No usa. —Sus lentes eran su posesión más preciada. Habían costado mucho dinero y tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con ellos pues, de otro modo, no podía ver muy bien. Su madre le había advertido varias veces que no los rompiera mientras estaba lejos, pues quizá no podría encontrar a alguien en el pueblo para repararlos—. Los míos son geniales, ¡puedo ver todo con ellos! —continuó. Su estómago, a pesar de estar lleno por el estofado, gruñó cuando la señora Figg le puso un poco de natilla al pan—. ¿Siempre come pudín así? —preguntó, emocionado.

La señora rio y negó con la cabeza. El moreno se había dado cuenta que le gustaba reír, y eso lo puso feliz. No le gustaba cuando la gente era muy seria y mala—. Esta es una cena especial de bienvenida —dijo, dándole a cada niño una porción generosa—. Me temo que tendremos que ser un poco más mesurados en días normales.

—Está bien —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, deleitándose con el pudín. Gimió con la boca llena, cuando las frutas tibias llenaron su boca de jugo agrio y delicioso. Hasta Draco suspiró con gusto por el pudín caliente, y ambos se lo terminaron por completo.

Normalmente, Harry se quedaba levantado hasta al menos las ocho de la noche, en especial porque todavía era verano, y el sol seguía en el cielo. Pero, después de la comida, él y Draco no podían dejar de bostezas, así que la señora Figg insistió en que se fueran a lavar los dientes para dormir, mientras ella se encargaba de lavar los platos.

Por tanto, los niños corrieron por sus maletas.

—Em — dijo Harry, apenado—. Ve primero. —Señaló hacia el baño y, para reafirmar su punto, dio un paso hacia atrás y se sentó en uno de los sillones. No sabía por qué quería agradarle tanto a Draco… No era solo porque iban a estar viviendo juntos y compartiendo cuarto. Harry se sentía atraído hacia él. Le gustaba su cabello y sus ojos, y la forma en la que siempre parecía estar pensando en algo importante.

Draco se mordió el labio por el ofrecimiento, y luego asintió.

—Gracias —dijo, desapareciendo luego tras la puerta.

Harry pensó que se quedaría dormido si se quedaba sentado, así que dejó su maleta y fue a ayudar a la señora Figg con los platos.

—Eres un niño muy trabajador, ¿no es así, Harry? —dijo con cariño.

—Le ayudo a mi madre con las tareas de la casa —dijo, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces, extrañándola terriblemente. Trató de no pensar en ella, sola en casa, o en las bombas que podrían caer esta noche.

—Así es como debe ser —dijo la señora Figg con orgullo—. Mi Bert siempre hacía lo que le correspondía —dijo, con un gesto.

—¿El señor Figg? —preguntó Harry, poniendo con cuidado otro plato en la alacena.

La mujer asintió.

—Así es. Era un hombre encantador, Harry. Le habías caído bien, creo. Pero tuvo problemas del corazón después de la guerra, la guerra pasada, y no fue el mismo desde entonces. Murió hace algunos años, pero siempre he tenido a mis amores que me hacen compañía. —Harry bajó la mirada, cuando uno de los gatos llegó a su pierna, como si supiera que estaban hablando de él.

—Parecen agradables —dijo, sin ser tan sincero, pero queriendo ser amable. Aun le daba miedo que lo arañaran.

—Lo son, pero no hablan —dijo la señora Figg con sinceridad—. Son buenos escuchando, pero es agradable tener otra voz en la casa. ¡Y ahora tengo dos! —Le arrojó un poco de espuma al moreno, y éste rio alegremente.

Decidió que iba a hablar por ambos, tanto él como Draco, hasta que el rubio encontrara su voz de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que tenía mucho que decir, pero probablemente lo estaba guardando para el momento indicado.

Hablando de, la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Ve, ve —dijo la señora Figg—. Yo terminaré. Parece que ustedes se caerán en cualquier momento. —Harry pensaba que debía quedarse a ayudar hasta el final, pero le quitó el tazón de pudín y la toalla de las manos, y lo empujó ligeramente hacia la puerta—. Los veré en la mañana.

Harry se cepilló los dientes lo más rápido que pudo, y luego se lavó el rostro. Sentía los ojos ásperos, después de tantas horas viajando, y era agradable sentir el agua fría en ellos. Se quitó la ropa con cuidado y la dobló en su maleta, para luego ponerse el pijama. No sabía cuándo iba a poder hacerse de ropa nueva, y solo había podido llevar dos de todo en su maleta, así que quería ser muy cuidadoso con todo.

Esperaba que Draco ya estuviera arriba cuando salió del baño, pero el rubio estaba sentado en el sillón, también en pijama. No sonrió ni frunció el ceño, sino que consiguió hacer un gesto intermedio, y Harry no estaba seguro de qué significaba. ¿Estaba enojado? O quizá solo cansado.

—¿Subimos? —preguntó.

Draco se sorbió la nariz y levantó su maleta.

—Pensé que sería grosero subir solo —dijo, como si fuera obvio.

—¡Buenas noches, chicos! —dijo la señora Figg desde la cocina.

—¡Buenas noches, señora Figg! —contestaron a coro.

Harry sentía nervios en el estómago, como mariposas batiendo sus alas. ¿Cómo sería su cuarto? ¿Cabrían los dos?

El moreno avanzó primero, subiendo las escaleras cuidadosamente, pues eran algo angostas, y luego se detuvo al llegar a una puerta.

—Supongo que aquí es —dijo, pero Draco solo bufó, así que empujó la puerta y dio un paso adentro.

El techo estaba arqueado, pero había suficiente espacio para que estuviera erguido en casi todo el lugar, solo los lados eran muy bajos. No había nada colgando de las paredes, pero estaba bien. Harry sintió alivio al ver el tamaño de la cama.

—Oh —dijo, soltando el aire—. Es una cama de grandes —dijo alegremente—. Tendremos suficiente espacio.

Draco empujó la puerta para cerrarla. No la azotó, pero tampoco fue con gentileza.

—¿A quién le importa? Aun así, tenemos que compartir —dijo bruscamente, caminando hasta el lado más apartado y dejando caer su maleta en el suelo sin cuidado—. Esto es ridículo, mi madre dijo que tendría mi propia habitación con una buena familia. No debería estar aquí.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo Harry, tratando de mantenerse alegre—. No está tan mal. Está mejor que en Londres.

—Ningún lado es mejor que Londres —dijo Draco molesto, moviendo las sábanas y dejándose caer sobre el colchón—. Y ciertamente no lo es este espantoso pueblo.

Se cubrió bruscamente y le dio la espalda al moreno, que no estaba seguro de qué hacer en ese momento. Sentía la garganta irritada, y quería decirle al rubio que la única razón por la que era mejor era por la guerra, y las bombas. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, puso su maleta con cuidado en el suelo y pensó en si podría sacar su oso de peluche o no. Pero Draco estaba molesto con él, y no quería que le hiciera burla por su oso y que lo llamara bebé, así que lo dejó donde estaba.

Tratando de no mover mucho el colchón, se metió a la cama también, se quitó los lentes y apagó la luz, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Se acomodó lo más lejos que pudo de Draco, y comenzó a quedarse dormido de inmediato.

Ya casi estaba ido, con el cuerpo cansado hasta los huesos, cuando de pronto sintió que el colchón se sacudía. Se quedó quieto, preguntándose si se lo había imaginado, o si su pierna se había sacudido al quedarse dormido. Pero luego lo sintió de nuevo, junto con un amortiguado sonido de llanto.

Draco estaba llorando, y estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas que Harry no lo notara.

Harry se quedó acostado por un minuto más o menos, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando la gente lloraba, les gustaba que les dejaran solos. Pero Harry no podía dejar solo a Draco, porque solo había una cama. El rubio se oía tan triste, y lo único que Harry podía hacer era pensar en lo mucho que él estaba triste también. Así que, al final, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, y se giró hacia el otro chico.

—No llores —susurró, abrazándolo como lo hacía cuando su madre lloraba al pensar en su padre en Francia—. No llores por favor.

Pero el rubio lloró más fuerte y, en lugar de apartarse, giró y se lanzó a los brazos del moreno.

—¡Quiero —dijo titubeando—, irme… a casa!

Harry se dio cuenta que él también estaba llorando, y todas las lágrimas que había estado guardando cuidadosamente todo el día bajaban por sus mejillas mientras trataba de jalar aire.

—Yo también —susurró—. Yo también, Draco.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que, después de un rato, se quedaron sin lágrimas que derramar, y el cansancio recorrió sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, a Harry le gustaba estar abrazado del rubio de esa forma, y el chico no se apartó para moverse al otro lado de la cama, así que debía encontrarlo cómodo de igual forma, lo que alegró a Harry.

—Todo estará bien —dijo entre diente, mientas se quedaba dormido a la mitad de la cama: dos niños perdidos comenzando una nueva vida juntos—. Todo estará bien, Draco, te lo prometo.

—Está bien —susurró el rubio, apretando su mano con la propia—. Está bien, Harry.

* * *

(1) En inglés se llama "bread pudding", y es un postre hecho de pan duro, manteca, leche, frutos secos, y demás. Yo lo habría llamado "panqué", pero bueno…

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que esta introducción les haya encantado… Los leo luego.

 **Adigium21**


	2. AVISO

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Estimada gente de FanFiction,

Antes que nada, les debí avisar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero debido a circunstancias no ajenas a mi control (o sea, el trabajo y esas feas responsabilidades de adulto :D ), no he entrado al sitio en un buen tiempo. Basta decir que les debo una explicación. Es una noticia agridulce, que espero sepan comprender:

Hace mas o menos un mes, me contactó la autora de este hermoso fic vía correo, comentándome que recibió la propuesta de publicar su escrito en forma de libro, trayendo consigo una serie de modificaciones que habría que hacer a la historia, para no infringir en copyright y demás, así como eliminarla de cualquier sitio en internet… Lo que incluye esta traducción… Afortunadamente, me contactó cuando solo llevaba un capítulo traducido, y así no me veo en la necesidad de tener que eliminar más capítulos. Esa es la razón principal por la dejé de lado este proyecto.

Sigo a la espera de sus noticias, ya sean favorables y no para esta traducción. En cuestión a otras historias suyas, que no tuvieron propuesta de publicación, siguen en pie y (casi) en proceso de traducción. Ahora, no sé lo que vendrá, pues hay muchos escenarios posibles: quizá le pidan que borre sus perfiles en línea por completo, lo que también inhabilitaría la traducción de otras historias suyas, o quizá le dan la oportunidad de conservarlos. No lo sé, si les soy sincero.

Espero sepan encontrar perdón en sus corazones para este pobre traductor que no se apuró lo suficiente, y espero que entiendan/acepten la decisión de la autora del original. Créanme, como escritor (excesivamente) _amateur,_ si alguien me viera potencial para publicar mis escritos, tomaría dicha oportunidad sin pensarlo… Y en el fondo de mi corazón deseo que ella lo acepte y lo consiga, porque tiene mucho talento.

Bueno, eso es todo, básicamente… Como siempre, las y los amo.

 **Adigium21**

 **15/11/2016**


End file.
